melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Class Fight
}}"Class Fight" is the second track by Melanie Martinez that is featured on her sophomore album, K-12. The official music video, originally available as part of the film, was separately released on October 17th, 2019. Background On August 8th, 2019, a snippet of this track was released exclusively in Australia and New Zealand as an assignment, before being officially released worldwide. Melanie revealed in an interview with BUILD Series that she revisited the chorus of this song to perfect it, as she wasn't satisfied with the initial result, which is a rare occurrence for her. Additionally, she stated in an interview with Beats 1 that it was the hardest song on the album to write. Theme Story-wise, the song is about Cry Baby's jealousy of Kelly's relationship with Brandon, as Cry Baby has a crush on him. The chorus of the song features an imaginary conversation between Cry Baby and her parents, with her mom telling her not to harm Kelly and her dad giving her strategies on how to fight. The song may be about how women are constantly pitted against each other, specifically in the music industry. Melanie says it is also partially about how when their partner cheats, women are conditioned to get mad at the other woman rather than the guy who is cheating. Lyrics Videos Melanie Martinez - Class Fight Official Music Video Melanie Martinez - Class Fight Official Audio Music Video This is the second music video that appears in Melanie's film, K-12. It begins with Brandon asking Cry Baby to borrow her eraser. Kelly notices and attempts to steal his attention back, although she gets in trouble by Ms. Daphne. Kelly throws a threatening note at Cry Baby. Later, during naptime while the other kids are sleeping, Cry Baby meets with Angelita through the use of their powers to tell her about Kelly. They are unable to come to an agreement for what to do, so Angelita makes Cry Baby call her mom, who doesn't pick up, as she is passed out. Cry Baby then creates an imaginary conversation with her parents in which her dad tells her to "go for the throat", which Angelita agrees to. Meanwhile, in the real world, Kelly attempts to strangle Cry Baby with a snake. The next day at recess, Kelly and her friends are gossiping while Cry Baby and Angelita are sitting with Brandon. Kelly's friends notice, and Lucy tries to alert Kelly. She brushes her off, warning Lucy not to interrupt her. Kelly's friends stop paying attention to Kelly, instead focusing on Cry Baby. Kelly finally turns around, and storms over to Cry Baby, pushing people out of her way. She slaps Cry Baby and starts punching her, then cuts her arm with a knife. Cry Baby then uses her powers to strangle Kelly with her hair. Ms. Daphne brings the girls inside to see the Principal. Cry Baby is clearly remorseful for her actions, while Kelly is prideful of the fact that Cry Baby didn't leave a mark on her. Cast * Angelita: Elita Harkov * Kelly: Maggie Budzyna * Brandon: Vilmos Heim * Ms. Daphne: Anne Wittman * Lucy: Natalia Toth * Unnamed members of Kelly's clique: Laurka Lanczki and Ágota Dunai Errors * Before the second verse, Brandon can be seen sitting with Cry Baby and Angelita in the background even though supposedly he hadn't sat with them yet. Trivia * This is the shortest song on K-12. * The version of the song used in the film is different than the official audio. * The song has three versions with different choruses and production. * During the scene where Angelita used her power to make fire, a pillow caught on fire. ** This scene was filmed on the last day. * The music video has over 7 million views and 303 thousand likes. ** It was #10 on trending a day after it came out. Gallery Class Fight/Gallery Navigation Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Michael Keenan Category:Melanie Martinez Category:K-12 Category:2019 Category:Explicit